


bonds between the sun and the moon

by Konoha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Will update tags as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha/pseuds/Konoha
Summary: bond (n) - a relationship between people or groups based on shared feelings, interests, or experiences.A collection of drabbles centered around Rin and Sesshoumaru, most of these will be pretty short. I try to fit it into the canon as best as I can ♡ Possible spoilers for the final episode of Kanketsu-Hen and the first episode of Yashahime in the future. The chapters will all be in the same timeline, just years apart from one another.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. offerings

It started off like a normal day as usual, the rather comical entourage of a human girl, a dragon, and a toad youkai making their way towards an undisclosed location. Since the fall of Naraku, Rin's days had been spent nearly always by Sesshoumaru's side, his solo detours becoming a thing of the past as the immediate dangers surrounding them had dissipated. She thrived around him, constantly bringing him little things she saw on their path that she thought he'd like. He usually ignored her offerings, which didn't deter her one bit, and motivated her even further to find something he would accept.

As they crossed a wooden bridge that had _surely_ been there since the dawn of time, Rin spotted a cluster of carnations sitting amongst a clearing, their stems bent slightly as they were weighed down by the raindrops left over from the night before. She raced over to them, slightly missing her footing and tripping over a tree branch in the process. She wipes the dirt from her cheek with the back of her hand and glances over at Sesshoumaru, who had turned his head slightly to stare at her from the corner of his eye. She gave him a wide grin as she turned around and took off, plucking a bunch of light red carnations and gathering them up in her hands. When she was done with her makeshift bouquet, she retrieved a few blades of grass from the surrounding plants and used it to tie the flowers together as best she could. Admiring her handiwork, she stood up and skipped over to him, humming a song she didn't remember the origins of as she carried the flowers between both her hands.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" came her cheerful shout as she approached him. Sesshoumaru paused, not turning towards her but giving her a chance to catch up. When she was close enough she danced around him so she was facing him, and bent slightly at the waist as she presented the flowers to him, eyes closed towards the ground.

"My lord, these are for you!" her cheerfulness shone through her voice, catching the attention of Jaken, who at this point had been busy leading A-Un and was thankful that for once he didn't have to babysit Rin.

"Rin! How many times has it been, you know that Sesshoumaru-sama has no need for such childish gifts," he paused as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at Sesshoumaru reaching for the flowers, "My lord, you mustn't feel the need to humour the human girl—"

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshoumaru's voice, ice cold and dismissive, sent a jolt through Jaken. He faltered slightly, taking a slight step forward and kneeling, "Yes of course, Sesshoumaru-sama." He retreated slightly, but remained bowed as best he could.

Sesshoumaru's attention remained focused on Rin, who at this point was beginning to take peaks up at him through her lashes when she thought he wasn't looking. She remained bowed, but her childish curiosity got the best of her as she peaked up once more, catching Sesshoumaru's eye and squeaking slightly when she realised he was looking at her. Much to her surprise, and the mortification of Jaken, Sesshoumaru took them from her hands, holding the bouquet in one hand as he inspected the flowers with the other. Rin straightened up and saw the corners of his mouth twist in a smile - it was only a second, but she _swears_ she saw it - before his stoic expression returned once again. Wordlessly, he tucked the bouquet into his kimono and turned away from her.

"We're leaving." He said, and began to walk forward. Rin perked up, her excitement clearly visible on her face as she grinned, stealing the reins of A-Un away from Jaken as she began to lead the two-headed dragon.

"Come Jaken-sama, you know Sesshoumaru-sama will not wait for you!" Jaken retorted something back to her, but if she heard it she did not make it known as she continued to smile until they got to their next destination.


	2. pinky swear

The very first time she speaks back to him, it just happens to be in a village, weighed down by the prying eyes of humans.

They had been traveling in the skies for a few days now, occasionally touching down for food or other necessities. Rin sat on top of A-Un, her head resting between the necks of the two-headed demon as she stretched her hands over both of them lazily. She had been playing a game with Jaken, where both of them would look for a cloud formation and debate what the shape looked like. Jaken was cheating, Rin swore it, because half of the demons he described simply could not exist. Sesshoumaru refrained from participating in their shenanigans, his attention focused just over the horizon.

Rin looked down in the space between the dragon necks and spotted a familiar sight - Kirara, dodging out of the way as a massive boomerang came towards her. Upon squinting, she could make out the shape of Kohaku's hair as he reached his hand up to grab Hiraikotsu. Kirara walked over to him and he put his arms around her, burrowing his face into the fur by her neck.

"It's Kohaku-kun!" Rin perked up, taking care not to stumble out of A-Un's saddle, "Kirara too!" She glanced over them to see Inuyasha as well, but even she knew better than to bring him up.

"Would you like to stop?" Sesshoumaru asks her, not turning to face her. Rin nods instinctively, before remembering her manners and quickly adding "Yes!" Sesshoumaru begins the descent down first, grabbing the reins of A-Un and tugging it along as the ground came closer and closer.

Naturally their appearance attracted the attention of the villagers, who up to this point had been too engrossed in their tasks to look up and see the approaching silhouette of a demon. A mother quickly hurried back to her hut to stand in front of her children, who were peaking their heads out in wonder. She opened her arms wide to keep them behind her, looking terrified all the same. Rin noticed them and gave them a slight wave with a smile, which did little to ease the mother's concerns. Sesshoumaru didn't even glance at them as his focus was zeroed in on Inuyasha standing cross-armed next to Kaede, who had her gaze centered on Rin. Inuyasha met his eyes steadily, hand twitching slightly as he began to reach for Tessaiga—

"Sango-sama!" Rin's voice broke the tension as she ran carefree between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, arms waving in the air as she basically skipped towards the demon slayer, who until now had been off to the side, chatting with Miroku. Sango bent down to pat Rin on the head, looking up as she felt Sesshoumaru's attention on them. Miroku bowed slightly as he regarded Rin, similarly thinking the same thing as Sango as he too kept his focus on Sesshoumaru.

"Rin?" Kohaku's quieter voice caught Rin's attention as she spun to face him, grinning wide as he approached them. He handed Hiraikotsu off to Sango, who took it with a nod and a slight smile. Kirara was perched on his shoulder, her transformation undone, and mewed softly as Rin reached up to scratch her under the chin.

Kaede cleared her throat slightly, catching the eye of Sesshoumaru, and stared him down across the village. He looked between her and Inuyasha, who was still tense, hand hovering just above his sword. Kaede noticed and slapped his hand away softly, to which Inuyasha growled quietly in response.

Kaede motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow her back into her hut as she turned and went inside. In response he narrowed his eyes, annoyed that a human would _dare_ to beckon him to do anything, but after a minute he followed her. As he passed by Inuyasha he paid him no mind as the half-demon turned in the opposite direction so he wouldn't have to face him, tongue clicking in annoyance.

Rin busied herself by chatting with Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku, her bubbly voice easing the tension of the villagers who were around her. After the death of Naraku, they had all gone their separate ways, but Rin had wished she would've been able to talk to them longer- they were nice to her, something she had learned not tp expect from humans. She noticed Kagome was not among them, and was just about to ask where she was when Sesshoumaru emerged from Kaede's hut.

"Rin, stay here." Sesshoumaru's voice drew her out of the conversation and she turned slightly to look at him over her shoulder, nodding in agreement as she gave him a smile. "Okay!" Behind Sesshoumaru, Jaken had his sleeve up slightly covering his face, eyes wide.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." he began in a quiet, almost timid voice, "You'll leave her j-just like that, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru shot Jaken an icy glare at the same time that Rin made a quiet "Oh" sound, her expression crestfallen. She racked her brain for another time Sesshoumaru had left just _her_ somewhere without Jaken or at least A-Un and couldn't find another occurrence. Suddenly realising what he meant by telling her to stay, she slowly walked over to him, her previous enthusiasm dissipated. The village was still, no one dared to make the tiniest sound, the silence interrupted only with the rustling of leaves from the nearby trees as occasional gusts of wind passed through.

"You don't want to travel with Rin anymore?" Rin asked, lapsing into the third person as she pouted up at him from several feet away. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, but her hands were at her side, clutching her kimono as tightly as she could muster. Sesshoumaru looked at her, expression stoic.

"You must learn to live around humans," he simply told her, glancing up at Kaede who bowed her head in acknowledgement. Inuyasha was watching them, but just sighed and nodded at the unspoken understanding that he would look out for her.

"No!" Rin seemed to even scare herself at the volume and power behind her voice. If the villagers weren't watching before they were definitely watching now, attention captured by the little girl who was standing her ground against a great demon. Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow in response - if it was in annoyance or in surprise was unclear.

Unperturbed, Rin took a bold step forward, followed by another as she closed the distance between them. She stopped when she had to crane her neck up to look him in eye. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you said I could do as I wanted, and I want to stay with you." The tears that had been forming in her eyes ran down her cheeks, so she dabbed at them with her sleeves.

The uncomfortable silence returns as Sesshoumaru doesn't respond to her right away, staring down at her as if he's looking for something. Rin doesn't back away either, putting a pause on proper mannerisms as she continues to pout up at him. He turns away from her finally, breath hitching in Rin's throat as she thinks he's just going to wordlessly leave her behind. He doesn't move forward though, and after a minute he tosses her a glance over his shoulder.

"I will visit." is all he says, and looks away as he begins to leave. Without thinking Rin lurches forward and grabs his hand in both of hers, earning both a sharp glare from Sesshoumaru and an undignified noise from Jaken. Quickly realising her offense she releases him, only holding on to his pinky finger with one of her own.

"Promise," she begins in a quiet voice, looking down at the earth beneath her feet, "Promise you will."

Sesshoumaru looks almost amused at the childish gesture, but his finger curls around hers just slightly all the same. She lets go, mustering a smile as he looks at her.

"Be well, Rin." is all he says, and in a moment he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia - the origins of "pinky promise" is a bit unclear, but there is a belief that it may have originated from Japan under the name yubikiri. It is believed to have come about in the early 1600s to mid-1800s, which is a bit after Inuyasha is set.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun piece of trivia - light red carnations represent admiration / adoration!
> 
> Watching Yashahime has reignited my love of Inuyasha, I actually binged the entire series recently so I could start Yashahime with all the knowledge of the original series. 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this will be but I'll update it whenever a new scenario comes to mind - I tend to like a lot more innocent stories, so expect them to be soft （*´▽｀*） thank you for reading! Also I use UK English, so words sometimes have an extra letter (humor - humour) or use an s instead of a z (realize - realise).


End file.
